


L'Odeur du drame

by KittyJones



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (trop de sous-entendus), Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, des sous-entendus, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, membres de l'UMP en guest-stars, pas relu donc probablement quelques fautes et maladresses, with a lot more hate than love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyJones/pseuds/KittyJones
Summary: Séminaire de l'UMP de décembre 2013, un an après le psychodrame de 2012. Les tensions entre Jean-François Copé et François Fillon auraient normalement dû s'être apaisées, et pourtant...





	L'Odeur du drame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : ceci n'est qu'une satire, il ne faut rien prendre au sérieux, je ne crois pas du tout que ce que j'ai écrit s'est vraiment passé, etc...

Aujourd'hui, mercredi 18 décembre 2013, se tient l'un des séminaires les plus importants de l'UMP de l'année afin de clarifier l’orientation économique et sociale du parti - avec, comme sous-thème, les élections municipales qui approchent à grands pas. C'est ainsi que Jean-François Copé et François Fillon se retrouvent côte-à-côte autour de la grande table de la salle de réunion, leurs coudes se frôlant de peu et leurs genoux s'entrechoquant parfois avec inadvertance.

 

L'ambiance est tendue entre eux, comme toujours depuis un peu plus d’un an. L'un et l'autre ont beau tenter de maintenir l'illusion du rassemblement, leur relation - auparavant déjà tendue - a beaucoup souffert de la guerre à couteaux tirés des élections de novembre 2012. N'arrangeant pas les choses, leurs prises de position sont diamétralement opposées sur certains sujets-clés que le parti préfère donc aborder avec précaution, par peur de diviser l'UMP encore plus.

 

Mais ce qui pèse entre eux encore plus que le souvenir de cette division est la tension générée par le souvenir de certains évènements - évènements qui n'auraient pas dû se passer, évènements qu'ils regrettent, mais en même temps...

 

C'était le 23 novembre 2012. Tous deux, emplis de colère, de frustration et d'agacement envers l'autre, s'étaient retrouvés à coucher ensemble sous le coup de l’emportement, sur le bureau-même du président de l'UMP. Acte qui les hante depuis, à chaque fois qu’ils se croisent, rien ne parvenant à résoudre ce malaise qui les envahit lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en présence de l’autre.

 

François cligne des yeux, essayant de chasser de ses pensées certaines images résiduelles de ce jour fatidique, les soupirs de son rival résonant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il serait faux de croire que l'ancien candidat à la présidence de l'UMP n'a jamais revisité ces évènements - en particulier à ses moments de solitude.

 

La réunion suit toujours son cours, pas très intéressante, et il est de plus en plus difficile pour François de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer vers l'objet de ses tourments. Stoïque, il se concentre pour fixer son regard sur un point juste à gauche du visage de Laurent Wauquiez assis en face de lui, et espère que la réunion se finisse rapidement.

 

À sa droite, Jean-François parle à grand renfort de gestes avec Alain Juppé. Par accident, le bras du président de l'UMP heurte celui de l'ex-Premier Ministre ; celui-ci se retourne, leurs regards se croisent.

 

« Ah, désolé François. Ça va, je t'ai pas fait mal ? »

 

Jean-François adresse à son ancien rival un sourire faussement inquiet que François ne lui rend pas. Ce dernier est pris au dépourvu. Il hausse les épaules, essayant de masquer son trouble, puis marmonne une réponse. Le patron de l’UMP se détourne rapidement, possiblement embarrassé lui aussi, et François se retrouve à examiner son profil. Le visage de Jean-François est très mobile quand il parle ; il hésite pas à exagérer ses mimiques pour insister sur ses paroles. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que François approuve. Lui qui a appris à maîtriser ses expressions n’apprécie pas tant les débordements de son rival.

 

(Il doit cependant admettre que si, cela peut être intéressant à certains moments.)

 

\---

 

Le séminaire se termine, près de trois heures après son commencement. Fillon rassemble ses affaires rapidement, pressé de partir. La réunion a été fructueuse, mais s'attarder signifirait prendre le risque de devoir parler à Copé. Et, que ce soit dit clairement, Fillon n'en a pas envie.

 

Mais à la sortie, Valérie Pécresse le rattrape. Elle veut discuter un peu plus, leur discussion s'est bien passée, mais quel dommage que Baroin nous ait désertés, ce n'est pas sérieux...

 

François acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. 

 

Derrière lui, il entend Copé sortir de la salle, apparemment en conversation avec Luc Chatel. Les deux semblent se séparer, et à ce moment une main vient lui taper sur l'épaule.

 

« Salut François. Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te féliciter pour ton dernier passage à la radio que tu étais déjà en train de partir ! »

 

Le reproche est là, à peine masqué dans la voix du président de l'UMP. Lors de sa dernière interview, François n'avait effectivement pas été des plus tendres envers son rival. Valérie hausse un sourcil avant de s'excuser, signifiant clairement à Fillon qu'il s'était mis dans cette merde tout seul et que c'était donc à lui de s'en sortir tout seul comme un grand.

 

C’est avec regret que François regarde Valérie s’éloigner. Maintenant, il se retrouve seul en tête à tête avec son rival, et il est sûr que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger.

 

Le sourire de Jean-François s'élargit. Il n'a évidemment rien manqué de l'échange muet qui s'est tenu devant lui. Son ton est moqueur lorsqu’il reprend la parole :

 

« Donc comme ça, tu penses vraiment que je cherche à diviser encore plus le parti que ce qu'il n'est déjà ? Merci, François, vraiment. »

 

Fillon grimace intérieurement. Oui, il a laissé passer une ou deux méchancetés, mais c'était de bonne guerre : Jean-François aussi a l'habitude de traîner dans la boue sa faction de l'UMP à chaque fois qu'il peut saisir l’occasion. Il tente de se défendre comme il peut :

 

« Ce n’est pas toi que je visais, tu le sais bien. Quand on donne une interview, les journalistes essaient de nous faire dire des choses que l’on ne pense pas vraiment. Ils ont réussi cette fois-ci, c’est tout. »

 

Jean-François hausse les sourcils, sceptique.

 

« C’est que je ne savais pas que tu te laissais manipuler aussi facilement, ironise t’il. Par contre, quand il s’agit de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

\- Oui, enfin, tu n’es pas exempt de tout reproche toi non plus. Tu…

\- Comment ça ?! L’interrompt Jean-François. Ce n’est pas par gaité de cœur que je parle de toi à la radio, mais il faut bien que quelqu’un rétablisse la vérité !

\- La vérité ! Quelle mauvaise fois, s’étrangle l’ancien Premier Ministre. Tu sais très bien que ton camp a triché, que c’est à moi que la place de président aurait dû revenir.

\- Ah, parce que toi, tu es totalement irréprochable, bien sûr ! »

 

Les deux rivaux se foudroient du regard. Même si la hache de guerre a officiellement été enterrée il y a un an, leur rancune reste tenace. François serre les poings, se retenant de les envoyer au visage du président de l’UMP. Il n’a pas pour habitude de se mettre colère sans raison, mais quand ce sentiment s’assaille, il lui est difficile de l’ignorer.

 

La tension entre eux monte d’un cran.

 

C’est Jean-François qui brise la glace le premier, en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Fillon. Lui répond immédiatement en empoignant les cheveux courts de Copé afin de rapprocher encore plus leurs visages. Le baiser n’est pas agréable ; il est violent, brutal, reflet parfait de leur relation personnelle.

 

Par chance, le couloir est désert, la majorité des militants ayant quitté le bâtiment depuis quelques temps déjà. Personne ne remarque donc quand les deux hommes s’enferment pour un temps suspicieusement long dans l’une des salles vides du quartier général.

 

\---

 

Il est déjà tard lorsque Luc Chatel, Éric Woerth et Hervé Mariton sortent de leur réunion de synthèse. Ils ont passé leur après-midi à bosser sur le document résumant les décisions prises lors du séminaire. L'un dans l'autre, ils sont assez satisfaits de leur travail : il ne manque que quelques ajouts et l'accord des membres les plus importants du parti, mais le plus gros est fait.

 

L'unique accroc fut, au début de la réunion, les bruits provenant de la pièce adjacente. Il faudra un peu de temps avant que nos trois personnages ne puissent regarder François Fillon et Jean-François Copé dans les yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Que quelqu'un me retire l'internet des mains.
> 
>  
> 
> Pour les intéressés :
> 
> -la réplique de Copé où il dit qu'il aurait bien félicité Fillon mais que ce dernier s'en allait déjà fait référence à cet incident : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoonRCItLrA  
> \- je ne fais pas de référence précise pour l'histoire de Fillon à la radio. En fait, prenez n'importe quelle interview de Copé ou Fillon en 2013, vous êtes sûrs qu'ils arriveront à caser quelque chose de pas sympa sur l'autre.  
> \- Luc Chatel, Éric Woerth et Hervé Mariton étaient en charge de la préparation des documents pour le séminaire, et il me semble aussi qu'ils devaient faire le document de synthèse - d'où leur présence à la fin.


End file.
